


Room 17

by marinanation



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation
Summary: “You…you could stay.” Tobin blurted out. When the other girl looked up at her with a small furrow in her brow, Tobin elaborated, “I’m the only one in here and you said its disturbing out there so as long as you’re quiet you can stay.”Just a cute little fic delving into how college age Tobin and Christen might have met.All work is fiction.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	Room 17

Christen had been in the library for just over an hour and had made no progress at all. The third floor was closed for refurbishment which meant there was no ‘quiet area’ for the next few months. She had tried to work with music, rain sounds, white noise, lofi beats yet nothing could drown out the constant hum of noise around her. 

She logged into her student portal to see if there were any work-rooms available; unsurprisingly, all rooms were booked for the next couple of months. Christen stood and gathered her belongings haphazardly deciding to check if any work rooms were empty that she could sneak into – she can always apologise and leave if anyone turns up. 

Walking down the corridor Christen glanced into each room inconspicuously. Majority either had someone or a small group in there. She was close to giving up when she found an empty room – number 17. She walked in setting off the motion censored lights. She stood and listened carefully, smiling widely when she was met with silence. Perfect. 

XXXXX

Tobin grabbed her bag and headed out her apartment towards the university library. She had been lucky enough to get a long-term booking of a study room at the library.  
Alongside her studies, Tobin was maintaining a job. During the week, Tobin worked evenings at a gym; at her interview she had explained she was a student and the owner - an older woman called Dawn - was kind enough to offer her a job manning the reception desk.  
This meant she could take her books and laptop into work and get stuff done so she didn’t need to work into the night. 

Arriving at the work room, Tobin looked inside and was confused to see someone already sat inside. She checked the time on her phone, it showed that she had arrived later than she had actually intended to. She needed to get in there and start her work; she had no qualms about kicking people out of the space. 

Tobin knocked on the door and opened it slightly. She watched the girl turn her head and for some reason it felt like she was in a movie and everything was happening in slow motion. She scanned the girls face quickly trying not to make it awkward. She cleared her throat and nudged the door open further. 

“Hey, sorry to disturb you. I’ve booked this room out for the next few hours.” Tobin felt seriously underdressed in her shorts and oversized hoodie. The other girl looked put together in her jeans and form fitting shirt. 

“Oh, sorry.” Christen stood up and began gathering her papers that she had spread out over the table. “I just saw this room was empty and needed to work in a quiet place. It’s really loud out there since they shut us out of the third floor.” She rambled as she stuffed her highlighters into her pencil case. 

Tobin watched and listened to the other girl. She always kicked people out of the room without a second thought but there was something about this girl that made Tobin stop and weigh her options. 

“You…you could stay.” Tobin blurted out. When the other girl looked up at her with a small furrow in her brow, Tobin elaborated, “I’m the only one in here and you said its disturbing out there so as long as you’re quiet you can stay.” 

Tobin walked in and began unpacking her bag on the other side of the table. She glanced up at the other girl who seemed to be weighing her options. Tobin smiled when she saw her wince looking out the glass door. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out.” Christen asked as she checked the other girl out. She looked hot…really fucking hot. 

“Hardly. We’re sharing. Honestly, I wouldn’t have offered if I did mind.” Tobin said as she sat and logged into her laptop.

“Okay, thank you.” Christen said softly and sat back down, glad she hadn’t been caught checking her out. 

“I’m Tobin. Since we’re going to be study buddies today.” 

“I’m Christen. Nice to meet you.” Christen smiled softly at the laidback girl that was sat opposite her. 

Wordlessly, Tobin nodded and began working. 

XXXXX

Tobin had put her Airpods in and worked diligently over the last two and half hours. She had stolen glances at the other woman who was working just as hard as she was. In those small glances, Tobin had made some observations, such as: she looked the same age as Tobin, she had the most beautiful green eyes, and she mumbled to herself when she was working through something particularly difficult. 

Tobin glanced at the small clock in the corner of her screen and yawned. She leant back in her chair and stretched out her long limbs. 

Christen watched Tobin stretch; her eyes ran over her form and stopped at her arms. The other girl had taken off her hoodie after an hour and nearly caused Christen to choke on her own saliva when she got a peak at her defined abdomen. She quickly glanced back at her screen when she saw the other woman turn towards her. 

“Hey, Christen.” Tobin said in order to gain her attention. “I’m going to go grab myself a drink from the café. Do you want anything? Drink? Snack?” Tobin asked as she stood up and pocketed her phone. 

Christen thought about it for a second, but decided it was too brazen to ask this kind person to get her a snack after she had shared her study space with her. She shook her head, “No, thank you. Am I okay to work here until your allotted time is up?”

“Oh, dude, of course!” She said as she walked to the door. “Last chance to ask for something…”

“I’m good, thank you.” Christen said with a small laugh. 

XXXXX

Tobin had noticed Christen’s hesitation when she’d asked her if she wanted anything, so she decided she’d get something for her anyway. She was never the type for these random acts of kindness for strangers but there was just something about the girl. 

She got back into the room and smiled when she saw the other woman rubbing her eye. 

“You should take a break…staring at a screen for hours isn’t good.” Tobin said as she moved to her seat. 

Christen hummed noncommittally. She looked over at Tobin and frowned when she pushed over a couple of bottles and a fruit snack pot. 

“What’s this? Tobin, I told you I didn’t want anything.” 

“I noticed your water was finished and a snack whilst working is always good.” Tobin shrugged before popping a grape in her mouth. 

“Well, let me at least pay you back.” Christen went to grab her purse from her bag. 

“No, it’s okay.” 

“Well…thank you.” 

“You can get snacks next time.” Tobin winked with a soft laugh. 

“So, what do you study?” Christen asked as she opened her fruit pot. 

“I’m in my final year of film studies, what about you?”

“I’m doing Psychology. Final year too.” 

XXXXX

After spending some time talking and getting to one another they carried on working in silence. It was nearing four and Tobin realised they needed to clear the room for the next person. She pulled out her Airpods and placed them in the case.

“So, we should probably get going?” she said glancing up at the green-eyed girl.

“Hmm? Oh, shoot…I didn’t realise it was nearly four.” She got up and began packing her belongings. 

Tobin put her laptop away and packed her bags quietly; she stole a few glances Christen and when she felt her eyes dropping to the other girl’s legs and butt she quickly turned and internally chastised herself. 

She pulled on her hoodie and when she opened her eyes Christen was already looking at her. 

“Thank you for letting me study in here. I ended up getting so much done.” Christen smiled widely.

“Oh, yeah no problem.” Tobin pulled out her orange beanie from her bag and pulled it on. “I’ve got this room booked out every week…you can join me if you want. I don’t mind.” 

"Really?"

“Mhm, every Thursday. From eleven to four. Room 17.” She pulled on her bag checking the time. “I’ve got to go…I need to go get ready and eat before work. I will see you next week…maybe.” She winked and walked out. 

XXXXX

It had been eight weeks since their first study session. Since then, it’s now become a part of their routine to meet up in room 17 on Thursdays. Since then, they’ve increased the number of breaks they take to just sit and talk. Since then, they’ve also been on six and a half dates. 

Christen walked into the study room and passed over her girlfriend’s coffee; that was a new word in her everyday vocabulary - girlfriend. She smiled widely when she spotted her girlfriend. 

“You are literally the best.” Tobin sighed out as she took a sip. 

“I know.” Christen shrugged and sat beside the other girl.

“Have I told you how hot you look wearing my stuff?” Tobin asked looking at the number 17 embroidered cap sitting on Christen’s head. 

“A few times.” Christen grinned. 

Tobin shook her head and leant forwards placing a hard drawn out kiss on Christen’s lips. 

“Guess number 17 really is my lucky number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. All comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
